Is this a curse? Or a miracle?
by BloodSexRockAndRoll
Summary: Basically it's a story about the Avengers. But there is a new super hero that joins the group. How will she survive?
1. Is this a curse? Or a miracle? chapter 1

**The Avengers Chapter 1**

"Good job Amy, I think we're done here for now." I smiled at my brother, John and I made my way home. Hello there. My name is Amy Mraz. I'm 25 years old. What's my story you ask? It all started when I was about 9. I was playing outside when all of a sudden a group of men grabbed me from my front yard and took me far from my home. These men would beat me, starve me and worst of all, they would experiment on me. I was always hooked up to machines. When one day something inside me woke up and I suddenly felt powerful. As I got older I learned how to control these new powers. Everyday I found out about myself. Like how I am able to control all the elements, fly and have super strength! When I hit 16 I was able to escape them. That's when I learned that my family did everything in their power to try and find me.

When I returned to them, I was sent to the hospital to get checked. It wasn't till the doctor reports that there was something in me. I got scared and ran away. Thinking that they weren't going to except me like this. My brother found me at the park crying under the slide. And from that day my family has continued to treat me normally. In fact, they even got me a job. That's where I met my best friend Charlie. There were times were I thought I liked him alot but sadly I found out he was gay. So there was no way that we could have a thing and I learned to accept that. We both work at The Hard Rock Cafe together as waiters. I was able to finish high school on time which is awesome! Unfortunetly I'm not able to go to college. It's not that I'm not smart enough for it. Just that I haven't gotten off my ass to do paperwork for it. Oh well, I guess I'm happy with where I'm at.

When I got home I was greeted by my mother. "Oh Amy dear your home. How'd it go with John?" I smiled and nodded. "Great! He said that I'm making progress." She gave me a kiss on the cheek. "That's nice honey. Do you think you could help me with dinner tonight?" I frowned. "I'm sorry mom. Work called, they want me to work till 1." My dad walked in. "That's too bad. Your mother was going to make homemade potatoes and a deicious steak." My mouth began to water. My mom cooked awesome! "I can't. I have to go to work now. I'll be back home later." Saying our goodbyes, I headed out.

Charlie smiled as I walked in. "Thank goodness your here! We are so jammed pack and nobody wanted to come in." Nodding, I grabbed my waitress apron and began to work. Wow, he was right. It was jammed pack! I was running all over the place constantly. Towards midnight, it started to slow down. A few costumers here and there nothing I can't handle. When I was finally done, I sat on the counter in the back. Taking a deep breath I calmed down. Slowly Charlie walked in. "Hey uh Amy. There's a man out there in black that keeps asking for you. Any idea who he is?" Giving him a confused look, I shook my head. "You didn't kill anyone did you!" He shouted quietly. Laughing, I smirked. "Not that I know of. But, if anyone asks I was here all day." He gasped and started to freak out. When he realised that I was kidding, he thought it would be funny to throw random things at me. Sticking out my tongue, I walked up the man who Charlie pointed out earlier. "Can I help you sir?" The man smirked. "Actually yes you can. You see, I've read your file and-" I cut him off. "My file? I have a file? Of what?" He glared at me with his one good eye. "I'll tell you if you let me finish. Now back to what I was saying. I'm getting a group together of special people like yourself." I slammed my hand on the table. My eyes glowed a fire red color. They do that when I get really mad. "Look buddy, I don't know who you think you are but you have the wrong person! There's nothing special about me. Only a curse. Now, if you'll excuse me." Walking away I calmed down with my eyes turning back into a regular brown color. Telling Charlie I was going home, he clocked me off.

Everyone in the house was asleep. Not wanting to wake them up, I grabbed a plate of left over food and began to eat. My mind began to wonder during dinner. What was up with that man? How'd he know me? And most importantly, why is there a file on me? My family never approved of those things. This was all so confusing. Putting my plate in the sink I went to my room and layed on my bed. Maybe sleep would help clear my mind. That night my dreams consisted of nightmares.


	2. Is this a curse? Or a miracle? chapter 2

**The Avengers Chapter 2**

That man hasn't showed up for a couple days now. Which was a good thing because I was getting a little paranoid. This morning I decided to go for a jog around the park. To be honest, I've basically forgotten about him. Sure he could get me taken away but I can always just use my powers on him. But then again, that's not a very nice thing to do. What can you do? Please don't answer that, it was rhetorical.

I got home and saw a big SUV parked in our drive way. Nobody told me we were going to have visitors today. Walking in slowly I noticed that everyone was sitting in the living room. "What's going on?" I stopped when I fully saw the room. The man was here! Is following me! That's probably what he did. Follow some girl home, watch her from a distance, wait till her gaurd was down and strike. Well played my friend. "Amy, this man has something to say." My mom said softly. I sat down in between my father and my brother. "Ms. Mraz. I'm Nick Furry with S.H.I.E.L.D.S. I was telling your family here that your profile caught my eye and I want you part of my team." Really? How lame can you get? "Are you serious?" I asked. He nodded. " I never kid with this stuff." John stood up protectively in front of me. "Do you really thing that you can walk in here and take my little sister away from us? And for what, to go play superhero with you?" I just stared at him. He never yelled unless it was to make an important statement. My mom cried next to my dad. "We lost our baby girl once, I don't think we can handle losing her a second time." All the adults argued. I blanked out most of the conversation.

Standing up I walked out of the house. There was only one place I wanted to be and that was the park. Sitting on the swing, my eyes wondered around. For some reason I really enjoyed the park. Maybe it was because I enjoyed watching families being normal. Yeah, I sound like an emo girl but with my history, who can blame me? "Your family is very protective of you." Nick stood in front of me. I gave him a small smile. "Yeah, but it's nice you know? It shows that they care about me." "Amy your a grown woman you need to make desisions on your own. At least give my offer a thought." Nodding I told him that I'll give him and an answer tommorow at the same place, same time.

My family went out for a while. It was nice because I needed my alone time, to think things over. Maybe I should take him up on his offer. Le'ts look at the pro's: I'll be around people that are like me and would accept me for you I am. I could save the world and help others. Those are pretty good. Now the con's: I could accidentally kill someone innocent. I could lose control of my powers. I could actually be killed myself. This was a tough desision.

I sat on the couch and turned on the tv. Nothing is ever on, I just like to hear the voices that come from it. After about an hour my family came home. John went straight to bed as did my mom. It was my father who sat next to me. "Amy. We had a long talk about this and we concluded that you are a grown woman and you have to start making desicions on your own. Just know that we will support you on whatever you choice." Giving me a kiss goodnight he walked up the stairs. It was as if he knew what I was going to decide.

The time came quickly where I had to give Nick my answer. Taking a deep breath I walked to the park again. He was no where to be seen. I was confused so I sat on the bench. I told him that I would give him my answer today, at this place. Looking at my watch, I made sure I wasn't late or early. Actually, for the first time I was on time. This man walked up to me. "Amy Mraz?" Nodding he smiled at me and shook my hand. "Agent Phil Coulson, I'm with S.H.E.I.D.S. Nick couldn't make it today but I'm here in replace for him." Baffled, I just looked at me. "If you please." He handed me a piece of paper. "A car will be ready for you tommorow morning at 9 am. We are on a tight schedule Ms. Mraz so please don't make us wait." With that being said he walked away. "Wait!" He turned around. "How'd he know I was going to say yes?" Shrugging his shoulders he gave me a small smile and continued walking away. Well that was an interesting encounter.

That night I told my family the answer. My mom started to cry. "Mom, I'll be fine. I promise. I'll come up in one piece. Mom please don't cry." She hugged me. "Oh Amy! My little girl is going to save the world. Remember what I always told you, be strong and never give up." I smiled and hugged her back. "You know I'll be worried about you everyday until you return?" Lightly smaking John I laughed. "Bro, you taught me everything remember? There's nothing that I can't do!" He laughed and gave me a giant hug. Next was my dad. He pulled out a small box. I opened it and gasped. It was a necklace of a sun with the words "Brighter than sun and forever glowing." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled. "Thanks! I really like it!" Smiling at me he also gave me a hug. After talking and joking around, they announced that they were going to bed. I decided that I was going to do the same after I pack. That part was easy. Apparently I'm going to be on a ship for a long time so I can only take a certain amount of things. So just packing the appropriate things, I layed on my bed and fell asleep.

Morning always comes quickly.


	3. Is this a curse? Or a miracle? Chapter 3

**The Avengers Chapter 3**

The next morning I decided to have one last breakfast with my family before I leave. Last night before I went to bed I called Charlie and told him that I had to take leave for a little bit. Lately I've been working so much overtime and coming in when it wasn't my shift I got alot of leave time. He also told me that if I went over the days, he would give me his. Seeing as though he doesnt take any vacations.

There was a knock at the door interupting my dad's story. My mom stood up to answer it, John and I followed. A female with red hair and a man with sunglasses stood there with a serious look on their faces. "Can I help you two?" "Yes, we're here for Amy Mraz." The women answered. Sighing sadly, I picked up my small suitcase and walked to the door. "I'm guessing your with S.H.I.E.L.D.S?" "Yes ma'am." Turning around I gave my family one last goodbye hug and followed the man and woman to the car. Before we took of, I gave my house one last sad look. Well here goes nothing.

It was a quiet ride to where ever they were taking me. All the folder told me was that I was in charge of something called the Tesseract. What that was is beyond me. "So, not to be rude or anything but who are you two?" The woman turned around and gave me a smile. "Sorry, I'm Natasha, or Black Widow if you like. This is Clint aka Hawkeye." I nodded and smiled back. "It's nice to meet the both of you." The rest of the time we got to know each other. I mean, we are on the same team and everything.

We arrived at this ship looking thing. "This is headquarters?" I asked stupidly. Clint nodded. "Yeah. But don't worry, you'll get used to it. You'll see." Having no idea what he was talking about, I followed the two of them anyways. The inside of this place was huge! Hopefully I don't get lost. Laughing at my thought I looked at Nick as he stood in the front of a group of people on computers. "Ah Amy your here!" I nodded. "Yeah, how weird is that?" He gave me a serious look after that. Looks like he doesn't do jokes. "I need you to do some test for me before we do anything." I agreed. The test wasn't very hard, all he had me do was just show him what my powers can do. It was like training with John. When we were done he gave me a nod of approval. "Just as I thought. I have made a special room for you that will work with your powers. If you'll follow me please." I followed him to this door. At first it looked like a regular training room but he directed me through there until we came to another door.

The door opened and I gasped. To the very right of the middle was a good size pool. On the far left was an area where it looked like trees and plants were being grown. In the middle was an opening with a bunch of obsticles. And to top it all off speakers were set up so I could listen to my music. "Wow! This is amazing!" Nick smirked and gave a hearty chuckle. "I'm glad you think so because it's all yours. And what's good about this is that it's sound proof." I gave him a big smile. This truely was amazing! "When we need you, that red light up there will flash so make sure you pay attention. Here, your going to need this." He handed me an earpiece. "This is how we'll talk to eachother. Black Widow and Hawkeye have one too so we know what's going on at all times. You get your first mission tommorow. So untill then relax." He then walked out leaving me by myself.

For the rest of the evening I practiced and wandered around the ship thing. It was alot bigger on the inside than the outside. I noted where the lab was. Where the kitchen was and where my room was. Which really wasn't much. It was just your basic room just a bed, a night stand and a dresser. Sighing I jumped on my bed. "Not bad." I said to myself. Looking at the clock on the nightstand it read 8:00. Did time really fly that fast? Changing into my shorts I layed down. Since I have a mission tommorow I guess I should be going to bed. Closing my eyes I fell alseep wondering about the events ahead of me.


	4. Is this a curse? Or a miracle? Chapter 4

**The Avengers Chapter 4**

The morning was slow. I couldn't get much sleep due to my nightmares all night. I literally had to force myself up and get ready for the day. There was a small knock at my door. "Come in." Natasha walked in with a smile on her face. "Morning Amy. Nick wanted me to give you this, he said this is your uniform from now on." Thanking her I looked at the outfit. It was long black capris that looked like they were a little too big for me. The top was a sliming and simple black tanktop. Way to be color cordinated Nick. Taking a quick shower I changed to what I was supposed to wear. I added black flats and black gloves. Just to be cool. Making a mental note to myself before I left that if I had some free time, to change up the wardorbe. Taking a deep breath I headed to the main area where I am supposed to meet him. Giving me an encouraging smile, we both got in the helicopter and flew off to the distination.

When we landed people were all over that place carrying large objects of some sort. I kept my mouth shut, not knowing what to say because of course I had no idea on what was going on. I followed everyone to a large room with a bunch of scientists. "Mr. Fury I'm so glad that you showed up! We need your help." This man said while running towards us. "Dr. Selvig, this is Amy Mraz. She's here to help us with this situation." "But she's only a child!" I glared at him my eyes tuning red. Something in the middle of the room began to give off huge amounts of energy. The Doctor gave me a worried look and then ran over to the computers. Fury put a hand on my shoulder calming me down. My eyes turned back to it's normal caramel color and the energy died down a bit. He walked over the man and talked with him. "Amy." I turmed around and smiled at Clint. "Oh hey Clint." He gave me a small smile. "So how's your first mission?" Shrugging I looked over to the other boys to see them arguing. "Not much has really happened." He nodded and began to walk away but then he turned around and gave me a playful smirk. "Oh and by the way, nice outfit." I gave him a playful glare which got me a laugh from him.

As he walked away I turned my attention to the middle of the room. I slowly walked closer to get a good look at it. It was a small blue box. Where have I seen this before? It feels as if I've seen this before, like a bunch of times. As I continued to stare at it, Nick began to call my name. I would have answered but it felt like this thing was pulling me in. My hand inched towards it when it shot an electrical bolt sending me into the wall. After that, all hell broke loose.

The little box started going crazy and sent this wave to the other end of the room opening a portal. I sat up slowly and looked at the portal. Uh oh, this didn't look like it was going to have a happy ending. It became dead silent as a man stepped out of thing. People began to panic as he smiled. His staff sent weird waves destroying everything in it's path. Seeing as I was close to the cube, I tried to get up slowly and queitly as he made his way over to this area. Unfortunetly my foot stepped on a glass beaker causing him to look in my direction. His smile grew and I began to panic. The man lifted his staff as if he was going to stab me but all of a sudden I felt myself being thrown towards Nick. Clint saved me just in time except he was stabbed himself. I could see this blue vein looking thing pulse through his body and his eyes turn a blue color then he was still. Nick grabbed my arm and the suitcase and tried to run. "And where do you thin your going with that?" The man finally spoke. Before Nick could answer the man was already in front of us. "Here me mortal, I am Loki and I have come for the Teseract." So that's what it is. "And what makes you think I'm going to hand it over to you?" Loki smiled and Clint shot an arrow at us. This gave the evil man enough time to grab the case. I made a fireball and shot it at them. I barely missed them. "You've got spunk girl. You control all elements yes?" My eyes glowed red. Loki laughed. "Do you know how much of value you are? Why would you be on their side? You'll never be at your full potetial with them . They will just use your powers for their own purpose. Come and join me and rule by side." I smirked as lightning shot down my arm. "Yeah, fat chance. So how about you hand that case over and we move on with our day?"

Rocks started to fall from the ceiling. "Loki, this place is going to blow. We need to get out of here and quick." "Oh alright. But, I'll be back my dear. Believe me this is not the last time you see me. Until then." He gave me a wink and ran off with Clint and the Doctor. "Amy! We have to get out of here, this place is going to collapse!" Nodding I ran with Nick to the exit where we entered with the helicopter. He tried really hard to get the case back but in the end we couldn't.

When we got back to the ship, I walked of to the trainging room. I growled as a I made a fist of ice and punched a dummy. It's base broke and sent it flying into the pool. That stupid Loki. Next time I see him, I'm going to mess him up so much! Until then I'll have to train twice as hard. Natasha came in and told me that she was being sent on a mission somewhere in Mexico. When she left, no one bothered me which was fine. I needed time to think and practice.

That evening I trained till I had cuts all over my body and I was bleeding from hands and arms. As I sat down I looked at my hands and glared. Loki will pay for what he's done to Clint and all those people in the lab. That's a promise.


	5. Is this a curse? Or a miracle? Chapter 5

**The Avengers Chapter 5**

Since that incident at the underground lab, people have been going crazy! Nick dissepeared for a little bit. So basically I played cards with Phil for the entire morning. In the middle of the game Natasha's voice spoke through the ear peice. "Amy, please come up to the deck. Pronto." Putting down the cards I gave Phil a small smile. "Sorry that our game is cut short but duty calls." "Of course. Rain check?" Giving him a nod I made my way up to Natasha.

I shielded my eyes as I walked outside. The sun was bright and the sun reflecting off the ocean didn't help my eyesight. "Amy! Over here!" Natasha stood there with two men next to her. "These are our new members. This is Doctor Bruce Bannor." I shook his hand. "Hey. I'm Amy Mraz. It's nice to meet a famous doctor like yourself." He had a nervous smile. "Uh yeah. Famous." I'm guessing he's a very nervous guy. I turned to look at the other guy. "Wow, Captain America. Your on the team?" Captain nodded and shook my hand. "Yes ma'am. I am assuming your on too?" "You assumed correctly and please, don't call me ma'am. It makes me sound old." The man gave me a warm smile, I returned the favor. "I suggest if you don't like high pressure, you'll come inside with me." Natasha cut in. Bruce looked over the side. "They wanna keep me in a metal container high in the air. Great." I looked at Captain and all he did was shrug.

When we got inside and Nick talked with the men. This part didn't really involve me seeing as it was science-y stuff. "Mraz. Can you please show these men around?" "Okay. Come on boys." I showed them where the kitchen was, where the lab was and where their rooms were. "So, apparently we all have a purpose here. What's yours?" I gave Bruce a sideways look. "That I'm not to sure on. I guess I'll find out eventually." He didn't look to confortable with my answer. Well what did he want me to tell him! I don't even know myself, all I know is that I'm supposed to be in charge of the Tesseract. All though I didn't want to tell him that.

Saying good bye to the doctor I stood there with Captain. "Is there is a gym or something here?" "Yeah." We walked to the training area. "Open all the time. Just please make sure you clean up after your done using it. Other than that, knock yourself out." He gave me a curious look. "Not literally. It's just an expression." His eyes on landed on a door. "What's in there?" "Oh! That's a special training room. It's mainly for me but I guess you could go in there but only if it's an emergency." I began to walk away. "If you need me, I'll be around. Bye." With that being said I went to the kitchen to grab myself a snack.

"You know why your here don't you." Bruce said while standing in the door way. When I didn't say anything he took the liberty of sitting across from with his hands in his armpits. I slightly glared at him. Who does he think he is coming in here like that? "Excuse me?" "I read your profile. Tesseract? Pretty shady don't you think?" My glare instensified, causing my eyes to turn red. "What exactly did you read?" "Don't act you don't know. Why do you think they put you incharge of it?" I stood up and slammed my hands on the counter. "Look buddy, I have no idea what your talking about! So if you wanna play this game, then why did Nick put you on the team knowing you could be a threat?" He mirrored my actions but his eyes turned slightly green. "Because I'm one of just a few who could also find the Tesseract." I growled. This guy was really starting to piss me off! A fire lite on my fingertip.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Captain yelled from the door. "Bruce decided to walk in and start to interigate me." He walked over to us. "Is this about her profile?" Bruce nodded still glaring at me. " Her profile does seem weird at first, but if you read further it says that the reason is unknown." Bruce glare soften. "Oh." The fire on my finger died down my I keep my stare. This guy wasn't going to get off easy. "Amy, I'm sorry for you know, jumping to conclusions." They both looked at me. Did they think I was going to forgive him that easy just because he said he was sorry. "Yeah, I bet you are. You don't make a very good first impression." With that being said I walked out. Deciding I was going to my training room to blow off some steam. When I got inside I put on some soft music and headed over to the pool. Maybe I should work on my water control.

Walking on the water to get to the middle, I sat down and took a deep breath. I felt myself calm down which let the water to swirl around me. Smiling at my work, I let the water flow around in different patters. Concentrating hard I combined the leaves on the trees on the other side of the room and the breeze to dance with the water. The sunlight shining through the small window made everything sparkle. I heard the door open slowly but I didn't care who it was, I was to memorized by the scene. "Wow. That's amazing." My smile grew. "You know, my powers were forced on me. I used to think I was cursed, making me different from normal people. I was picked on because of my difference. Eventually I was able to have a normal life. But it still wasnt' the same. When Nick said he wanted to have me on his team, I was happy. It meant that I was going to be with people like myself." He walked close to the pool and sat down.

"And I just screwed up your happiness right?" I finally looked at him and made the flowing calm down. "You just pissed me off is all. I'm getting over it. I mean, my profile does seem pretty shady. So you have every right to be like that. I need to learn how to control my anger better." Bruce laughed softly. "You and me both." I gave him a soft smile. Okay, so maybe he will get off that easily. Well I do have to be on a team with him for god knows how long. Might as well make the best of it. "Put this behind us and start over?" He nodded and smiled. "I'd like that."

We talked more about ourselves and it turns out, he's a really nice guy! Captain walked in. "Sorry Bruce but Nick wants you in the lab. He wants to tell you something." "Alright. I'll talk to you later Amy." I waved and layed on the water. Captain stayed. Giving him a curious look he slightly smiled. "Are you two good now?" Nodding he sighed happily. "Good. I don't think it would be right to have members fight with eachother. It could damage the team you know?" "Makes sense." He looked nervous and gulped. "Uh so are you two uh, friendly with eachother?" Friendly? "Close to one another." Oh. Does he really think? I laughed out loud. "Oh no! We're just friends!" He mumbled something. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." "It's nothing. I should get back to training. Bye." Captain quickly walked out. What was that about?

I spent the rest of the evening meditating. It's something nice to do for your mind and body. That night I went to bed relaxed.


	6. Is this a curse? Or a miracle? chapter 6

**The Avengers Chapter 6**

The next morning I woke feeling reguvenated and fresh. After having breakfast and doing all my normal routines, I headed out to the center where everyone was standing. "Nice of you to finally join us Amy." I nodded my head in acknowledgement. "Now to buisness. There has been sight of Loki in Germany. We need to get there to put him to justice. Bruce I want you to stay here and continue searching for the Tesseract. While Captain and Amy, you go with Black Widow." Bruce gave me a smile and walked away along with Fury. Widow walked up to us and told us to follow her. She took us to the large aircraft. "Amy. Please don't loose your head." I heard Fury say into my earpiece. "Yes sir." What did he mean by that? Ignoring it, I sat next to Captain as Widow put the plane in flight.

The flight was long and quiet. Probably because everyone was thinking on what should be done. When we arrived, Captain jumped out. I was going to follow him when Widow grabbed my hand. "Not yet. Let him handle this one." I sighed and sat next to her to watch the battle below us. Loki demonstrated on how strong he is. It was getting instence when AC/DC started to play outloud. I gave the red head a questioning look while she responded with rolling her eyes. "Alright Loki, stand down." He said seriously. It was Iron Man. Well, this should be interesting.

At the end of the scene, they caught Loki and brought him up to the plane. Just my luck, he sat across from me while the boys went to the back and began to conversate. He looked at me with a smile on his face. I glared at him slightly. "Ah Amy love! I missed your presence." "Yeah? I didn't miss yours." I said borely while looking away. Captian looked over to my area briefly. "I've meaning to ask you love. How are your nightmares? I heard they've been devostating." My glare instensified, my eyes change as I looked at him fully. "What? How do you know about those?" He smirked. "I know everything about you Amy. It's only far that I know about my future queen." I growled slightly. "Queen? I'll never be your queen." "Oh yes my dear. The one who can control the Tesseract is worthy enough." Then he leaned in. "Have you been able to feel it? Has it been calling to you?" I couldn't take it anymore, I stood up fast and slammed him into the side. "Listen here, I have no idea what your talking about. But if you wanna keep your life I suggest that you shut your mouth or I'll burn you." Loki chuckled. "Oh, I like that." That's it! I slammed him twice as hard making a small dent. I heard Widow yell something but I wasn't really paying attention. My hands started to fire up, this man was going to feel the heat!

Before I can do anything else, I felt myself being pulled off by Iron Man. "Let me go Tony! I can handle him!" Iron Man grunted a little. "Amy calm down. Fury wants him un-harmed. We need to follow his orders. I promise once we get him there and taken care of, you can mess with him all you want." I calmed down slightly. Captain grabbed my hand and gave me a smile. I gave him a small one and sat down. I closed my eyes. Loki kept looking at me with smiling eyes until a huge thunder crashed the night sky. "What? Afraid of a little thunder Loki?" Iron Man joked. "I'm not a big fan of what follows." All of a sudden the plane shook. What's going on? The top of the plane was ripped off. Thor stood there with his mallet in hand while glaring at Loki. He grabbed him and took off.

Iron man sighed angerly and opened the back opening. "What are you doing? We need to come up with a plan!" Captain yelled over the gushing air. "I have a plan. It's to attack." Then he jumped out. "Stay here with Widow. We'll be back as soon as we have him." Captain began to put on a parachute. "Captain, I think you should probably sit this one out. We're dealing with gods here." "Ma'am, there's only one god and I'm pretty sure they don't dress like that." Giving us a salute he jumped out. I rolled my eyes. Men. Always jumping into things without thinking. I looked at Widow and smiled. Her eyes grew. "No, Amy please don't." I gaver her a thumbs up and I ran out of the plane. I could hear her call my name as I jumped but I didn't care.

The wind felt nice as I fell several feet down. I smiled as I turned around so I was staring at the was really pretty from this angle, I should do this more often! "Amy! What are you doing! Are you crazy!" Captain yelled over the rushing air. I laughed and winked. "Don't worry, I can handle myself." He went to say something but I already on my way to where the others landed. I flew as fast as I can only to find the god and Iron man fighting. More like destroying the forest! I stood over the ledge and watched them. "You humans are so aggressive. Always wanting to fight like children." Sideways glaring at Loki, I pinned him with a giant rock. "Be a good boy and stay there." I flew over to the fight and sighed. "Boys." No answer. "Boys!" Still no answer.

I smirked and a giant shadow came out of the ground and grabbed the two. They both stopped bickering and looked at me. "Finally! Now, why are you two fighting?" "He took something of ours! Last time I checked, it's first comes first serves." I glared at Tony and the hand squeezed causing him to wince slightly. "Tony, your a grown man so start acting like it." The god to my left chuckled. "And you. Your a god for pete sake! I would expect you to be more mature about this. Not flaunting that hammer of yours." "I am Thor human! Son of Asgard and I will not be treated like this!" I gave him a squeeze. "Put me down this instance! Or Loki will-" "Will what? Escape? While you boys were playing tea party I took care of that myself." Thor mumbled. "Tea party?" I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to put you down, can I trust you two to not kill eachother?" I said sternly.

"Yes mother dearest." Tony said sarcastically. Thor pouted a little. "Yes or no god?" He sighed and nodded. "Good." I put them down and flew down to their level safely. Captain finally showed up. "Looks like everything is taken care of. Good job Amy!" I smiled and curtsied. "Naturally. All it needed was a womans touch." Tony laughed. "I can think of other things that need a woman's touch." He wasn't able to finish that sentence. I managed to grab a big fallling tree and swing it at him sending him far away. "Amy.." I smiled cutely at Captain. "I regret nothing!" He laughed a little and shook his head. Thor walked up to me. "Shall we put this behind us and start over again?" I nodded. "Alright. I'm Amy Mraz. Just Amy." He kissed the back of my hand. "I am Thor. Son of Asgard. It is a pleasure to meet you." I blushed slightly. Wow, talk about your introductions! Without warning, Thor scooped me up in a bone crushing hug. Captain cleared his throat. I gave Thor a pat as he put me down.

I heard someone yell my name angerly. Tony walked up to me and glared slightly. "You know, that wasn't very nice. I'm going to tell your brother." Giving him a pinch on a cheek I made my way back to the plane. The way back was hell. Tony wouldn't shut up about me hitting him with a tree because he's Iron man! And to top it off, Loki kept glancing at me every once and a while. This was going to be a long plane ride.


	7. Is this a curse? Or a miracle? chapter 7

**The Avengers Chapter 7**

When we landed on the ship, I was the first one to get off. There was only one place that I could get peace and quiet. "Bruce!" I sang as I opened the door to the lab. Yeah, it's not exactly peace and queit with another human being in the same room because we're going to talk. But he's a very good person to be around when you want this kind of stuff. He pushed the computer away and smiled at me. "Amy!" I laughed and sat on the table. "How was your trip?" I wore a big smile on my face. "It was awesome! I stopped a fight and I flew!" He laughed. "That sounds great. Wait, you can fly?" I nodded my head. "Yes! Part of the package." We both laughed. I don't really know why we laughed. Maybe it was because we both had a serious look on our face's. Our laugh died down as Loki walked past the lab with a bunch of guards around him. Loki looked at us and gave a smile. I looked at Bruce. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's got a scheme up his sleeve." Bruce gave me a look. "You think?" Playing smacking him, I dragged him to the center where everyone was at. We both took a seat as Nick began to talk.

"Glad you two could finally join us. Now we need to speak of what to do with Loki." "We need to destroy him." Natasha commented seriously. We all nodded. Thor stood up and slammed his hand on the table making me jump. Wake up call, pay attention Amy! "I will not allow this! Loki is my brother!" I rolled my eyes. "Thor. He killled hundreds of people. Not to mention scared people for the rest of their lifes. It's not something we just let it slip." I said boredly. "I agree with Amy. We need to do something about him. Or else it will be worse next time."Captain added. Thor gave us a little pout. "He's adopted." A small laugh escaped from my mouth. I say that about my brother when he does something wrong or embarrasing.

I let them sort it out. When they were done I began to walk away until I felt myself being picked up and thrown over someones shoulder. "Hey! Put me down!" Tony smirked. "I don't think so. I missed your pretty face so I'm going to keep you around. Which means your going to play in the lab with me and Bruce for a little bit." I pouted. "Fine." What can I say? Whatever Tony Stark wants, Tony Stark gets.

Tony put my on the table and sat on a chair while Bruce went over to the septor that was brought in earlier. "So Amy. Playing with the big boys now. How does that feel?" I smiled. "Feels pretty great actually." Tony gave me a smile and went on a computer to do someting. I looked at the thing in front of Bruce. It had a lot of power. And I could feel it. But why? This has never happened before. Maybe if I ask Loki or Thor nicely they will tell me. Yeah, probably not going to happen. "I've been meaning to ask you Amy." I looked at Tony. "Do you have a super hero name?" "Super hero name?" "Yeah! Like, how I'm Iron Man, Steve is Captain America, Bruce here is Hulk so and so forth. " My eyes wandered to the ceiling as I put my legs in an indian style. "Nope. I'm just simple Amy. I'd like to keep it that way. It's not like I'll be doing this for the rest of my life." "Hey Tony, we should give her a name." Bruce called out. Tony got an evil look on his face. I gulped. I heard the door open and close. "Captain! I'm glad to see you!" I said as I flew over to him. He gave me a curious look. "Really? Why?" Bruce smirked. "We're going to give Amy a super hero name. Help us out with this one." I gave Captain a pleading look. He could be my knight in stars and save me. "Do you have an ideas so far?" My face fell. So much for that.

A hundred suggestions and embarrasing names later they finally agreed with one. "You shall now be Element. It's short and fits you well." Tony announced. Hmm, I guess I could get used to it. "Alright fine! Go ahead. It's not like I have a say so in this or anyting." Agent Coulson walked past the lab. "This was fun and all, but I'll see you guys later!" Running out the door I caught up with Coulson. "Hey, on duty?" He shook his head and smiled. "I'm assuming you want that rain check?" Nodding we went over the kitchen area and sat at the table. He shuffled and started to pass the cards out when Thor walked in. "What are you two doing?" "Playing cards. Wanna play?" I asked him. He just gave me a curious look. Laughing slightly, I pulled a seat next to me and patted it motioning him to sit. During the game I explained the game to him while beating Coulson.

When the game was coming to an end. I began to feel light headed. "Are you okay?" Coulson asked. "Uh, yeah. Just feeling a little funny is all." Thor stood up. "Come Amy. I shall take you back to your bedroom." I stood up slowly not wanting to make my head worse. Every step I took was making it worse. It felt like someone was pounding my head with a giant tree. This is probably how Tony felt. I should probably appologize later. The door to my room opened slowly. Thor gently sat me on the bed. "Shall I get you some water?" I nodded lightly. He gave me a sad smile and walked out. Once in a while I would get flashes of the Tesseract resulting in more pain. Was there something wrong with me? Within minutes Thor came back with a tall glass of ice cold water. When I grabbed the cup, some of the water started to evaporate. I gasped. What's going on!

His hand lightly touched my forehead bringing me out of my thoughts. "Your burning up. Has this ever happened before?" I gave him sad and worried eyes. "No." His face showed that he was worried. When this guys gives you that look it means it's something serious. Little did I know, it was about to be really serious. "Amy, I want you to lay down and rest. Whatever you do. Don't move. It will only make things worse. I will be back later to check up on you. But for now I need to do some things." With one last sad smile he walked out closing the door behind him leaving me alone with my thoughts. Slowly laying down I looked at the ceiling. It felt really hot in my room. Using my powers I turned my fan on high. That only brought more pain. So now I can't use my powers. Great. And these images won't leave. Growling, I forced myself to stay awake even though my body and mind wanted to shut down. The darkness was too strong and carried me away into the worst nightmares I've ever had.


	8. Is this a curse? Or a miracle? Chapter 8

The Avengers Chapter 8

When Thor walked out of Amy's room there was only one place he wanted to go. "Ah, if it isn't my older brother. What can I help you with?" Thor glared at him. "What is wrong with Amy?" Loki smiled. "I have no clue as to what your talking about." "Don't play dumb with me Loki!" The dark god walked up to the glass and laughed. "There is nothing wrong with her. The Tesseract is calling to it's master. Remember the stories father used to tell us when we were children?" Thor nodded.

In the old times, there was a beautiful goddess by the name of Themis. She was the goddess of divine justice and order. Themis was depended on keeping all the elements from over powering each others. Legend has it that she was killed by her jealous sister. Others say she was put in a deep sleep, destined to rise from her sleep and keep balance once more.

"You think Amy was choosen at random?" Loki smirked. Thor looked at him with wide eyes. "We both know that the Tesseract can be only be controlled by the one with elements." "So your only using her!" He gave his brother a laugh. "Of course not. She a young beautiful woman who deserves to be praised for her power, not suppressed." Thor pulled out his hammer and hit the wall. He did not like what his brother was planning. There was a catch in all this. If him and his team wanted to destroy it, she would be killed in the process. Unfortunetly she was the one who could do it. "Try not to worry yourself to much brother. I'll take very good care of her."

With one last glare, Thor walked out. He went to find Nick, who was busy bossing people around. "Nick. Might I have a word?" "Is it important? I'm in the middle of something Thor." "It's about Amy." The two of them walked into a secure room. "What about her?" Thor took a big breath and explained everything that was said between him and Loki. When he was done explaining Nick looked at him with a serious look, then sighed. "I feared this. When I came across her profile, I knew about the Tesseract but I didn't think it was this serious." "Nick, we must not let her be used for the wrong reason. We need to keep her safe and in our sight at all times. Loki cannot have her." Nick put his hand on Thor's shoulder. "I know Thor. I will see to it that it never happens."

For the rest of the day, Thor couldn't get it off his mind.

Meanwhile in the lab, the other boys were fighting with eachother. For some reason, they all just could not get along. Maybe it was because Amy wasn't around to keep the balance with them. It seems like the elements aren't all she balances. They all heard that she was sick. And they blamed in on another. Little did they know what the real problem was.

Captain got away from the tempered Iron man and went to see Amy. Something deep down inside of him controlled him. He didn't think it was love. Though he really did not know what it was. When he got to her room he pulled up a chair and sat next to her. Captain sighed. "Amy. Please be okay and pull through it. I don't want anything to happen to you and to be honest, I don't know why I'm feeling like this. It feels natural to me to be like this." He laughed softly. "You can't probably hear me. Which is a good thing. I was never good at talking about my feelings, let alone saying it to a girl." When he didn't see her move he stroked her cheeck. He slowly stood up. "I'll be back to later." Then he left. He didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment he went to the gym to blow off some steam. This whole mission was completely different than what he thought.


	9. Is this a curse? Or a miracle? Chapter 9

**The Avengers Chapter 9**

All these weird things were going through my head. Gods. Tesseract. Loki. My eyes fluttered open. How long was I out for? Sitting up slowly I noticed my clock said 10:00 am. It couldn't have been that long right?

I stood up and felt a little unbalanced. Taking baby steps I opened and my door and found the hallways empty. It was like no one was around. Slowly walking down the hall, I began to call out everyone's name. No answer. This is starting to get scary. I got half way down when I saw someone standing there. "Hello? Excuse me but could you tell me where the people are? Hello!" It was as if they weren't paying attention. Damn. When I got up to the person and taped on their shoulder only to be in for a suprise. "Loki! What's going on? What did you with everyone?" He smiled as he walked closer to me. "Whats supposed to happen my dear. The world is under our control, it's just the two of us. Thanks to you of course." I backed away. "What are you talking about? I haven't done anything!" He chuckled as he pointed down. In my hand was his septor but more powerful. Throwing it ground I took off running down the hall. He has to be lying! I bet he's only trying to get in my head, yeah that's it! I came to a sudden hault as I felt myself being pushed into the wall. Loki wore a big evil smile on his face. "You cannot run from what has been done. And you could not make a more beautiful queen." His face move towards mine. My eyes grew wide. I screamed as he moved full in crashing his lips on mine.

I jolted up in sweat. It was only a dream. I put a hand on my chest and tried to calm down my heart. It all made sense in a weird way. I quickly got up and noticed people walking around the hallways. Something told me to go talk to Loki but I pushed that aside. All I wanted to do was go see my team and make sure that nothing's happened to them. As I stepped in the lab I noticed that everyone was inside arguing with eachother. Everyone quieted down as I stood there. "What's going on? I go to sleep for a couple hours and wake up to find you guys like this? What is wrong with you!" Tony was the first one to speak. "Amy. You've been asleep for 3 days." Did he just say 3 days! I went to comment when I felt my heart drop. The Tesseract. It's near but I didn't want to alert the others. I mean, it could be a false feeling. People get those sometimes? "So why are you guys all fighting with eactother? We're supposed to be a team! Not a group of people who go at eachother's throat all the time!" Bruce cleared his throat. "Sorry to burst your bubble there little miss element but this is no team. Just a ticking bomb." I gave him a confused look. Little miss element? Since when did he ever talk like that to me? "It turns out Nick here is using us." Tony threw in glaring at him. I gave Nick a sad look. Was he really using me? All this time I thought I was really needed. "S.H.I.E.L.D.S is going to use the Tesseract to make weapons." My face dropped. Maybe Loki was right. They're just using me. My eyes turned a deep red shade.

I felt my body pulse. It's just outside the ship. If this was going to be done, then I'm going to do it my way, without anyone else's help! I calmly walked over to the septor and picked it up. Everyone moved closely but stopped when I pointed it at them. "I don't enjoy being used Fury. What makes you think I won't destroy all of you right now? You and Thor both know I have the capability of doing it. Is that why you didn't tell me before?" I smirked evily as I saw the fear and worry on everyone's face. I felt myself being brought back to normally. My eyes grew sad. Something inside of me snapped. Is this who I truely was? No! I'm Amy Mraz! A quiet girl that stays out of everyone's buisness and keeps to herself.

Without any warning the ship shook violetnly as if someone was attacking us. I held on to the septor as I was thrown across the room. My body slid down the wall I hit. That really hurt! I felt someone grabbed my arm and drag me away. "Nick? What are you doing?" He didn't look at me. " I'm taking you somewhere safe where no one can get you. We need to keep you away from him." I gave him a sad smile even though he couldn't see it. Even after my little episode he was willing to help me out. He pushed me into a little room. "Stay here." He grabbed the septor from my hand. "I'll come get you when everything calms down. I promise nothing is going to harm you." Without thinking I gave him a quick hug. I'm suprised he returned it. Then he closed the door leaving me in a small, conjested little room in the dark. Wow. I really hope it doesn't get worse.

I heard an alarm going off and the ship tilted. I hit my head on the wall. This is the second time today! And in less than an hour! Must be a record for me. Groaning I rubbed my head. A set of footsteps echoed down the hall. I covered my mouth and nose to make sure I don't breath to hard so they could find me. Please be Nick. Please be Nick! I closed my eyes as I heard the steps stop at the door in front of me. The door opened and Nick stood there with a small smile on this face. I let out a sigh as I smiled at him. I started to walk to him when all of a sudden he was shotcausing him to fly a distance away. I yelled a little. Loki took his place with a big smile. "Hello again my dear." He grabbed me and dragged me up to the deck then threw me into a plane. After I was in he jumped in then the plane flew away. Ugh, why was I being thrown around so much today? Do I have rag doll written all over my face! Loki looked at me. "I am very sorry my dear. But I do not need you awake yet." Before I could ask what he meant, I felt something hit the side of my head hard. Then darkness.


	10. chapter 10

**The Avengers Chapter 10**

It would not suprise me if later on I end up having brain damage from how many times I've hit my head within the last month. I could feel wind blowing all around me as if I was up high. I opened eyes slowly due to the brightness and looked around. Looks like I'm on a tall building. 'Stark' read in big letters. Rolling my eyes I went to stand up when I realised that I was tied up. Really? There was this weird noise behind me. It sounded I giant machine. Turning around, I had a bored look. Why am I not suprised. Oh, wait, because this is Loki we're talking about. I struggled against the ropes. How I wanted to be untied so badly!

"I'm glad to see your awake my love." "Loki, do you know what your doing? What makes you think you can harness that much power?" I asked him seriously. He laughed and kneeled in front of me. "My dear, you still do not see it? You are the key to everything. With you by my side as queen we can harness the power and so much more." Glaring at him I lunge at him. "And who said I wanted to be yours? Just becasue your a god it doens't mean you can just walts in here and clam someone without their consent!" He stood up and glared at me. "It's that stupid Captain isn't it?" My jaw dropped. I didn't know what to say. His fist clenched. "He stole your heart first. I will personally see to it that he is destroyed painfullly." "No!" I felt my eyes water. Loki's mood changed. "Does his death sadden you?" My head dropped. "Then I will not kill him. He can be your slave." He picked up my chin. "Please do not cry. Everything will happen quickly that it is like it did not happen."

I didn't answer him. When he stood up he looked up in the sky. "I will be back. It seems like our army has arrived." Then he dissepeared. A tear escaped my eye. Maybe if I had said no I would not be in this position and nobody would have to worry about me. Most importantly, I wouldn't have fallen in love with Captain. I gasped at my thought. Could it be true? Have I really fallen for him? I leaned forward and hit my head on the ground. Why am I kidding myself. Deep down I know it's true. I guess so many years of being alone it's just something hard to admit you know? I looked down at the necklace my family gave me before all of this. Another tear fell. "Brighter than the sun, forever glowing." I whipsered to myself as I felt my body start to heat up. The ropes began to burn. I stood tall as they fell off.

As I looked over the edge, everyone was fighting the bad guys. Smirking I jumped down. With my luck I landed on someone pushing them far in the ground. I'm really glad it was someone on the oppisite team. Black widow smiled at me. "Element! I'm so glad to see your ok!" Element? Oh yeah! Looks like the boys told everyone. "I'm not that easy to get rid off!" We shared a good laugh. I got out of the hole and dusted myself. "That was a pretty big jump there." Looking up I smiled. "Yeah. Didn't even realise that till now. Makes me glad I have these powers." She nodded and shot an alien looking thing. Taking that as a que to start fighting I began to fight my own battles. This is a work out! A bunch of them surrounded me pointing there weapons at me. I closed my eyes and opened them, my eyes turning to a green shade. Big chunks of the ground came up and floated around me. Smirking, I used my wind power and pushed the rocks on them crushing them underneath.

Smiling at my work I started to attack more. "Yo Element! You busy?" I heard in my earpiece. Wow! I still had this thing in! That's amazing! "Not really. Why?" I heard him sigh. "Good. Meet me a block away from where your standing. Like, now. And please hurry. I know how you women like to take your time." I chuckled. Same old Iron Man. Quickly I made my way to where he told me to go. "I'm bringing that party to you Element!" My grew to the size of saucer when I saw what he brought. What. The. Hell! That thing is huge! "Thanks! Just what I always wanted!" I said sarcastically.

Something behind roared behind me. I saw the Hulk start to run up to the thing. Not wanting to his way, I side stepped. When the thing got close enough he slammed him in the ground. I took my oppertunity and flew up to his tail. Grabbing the end, I used all my strength and slammed him backwards into the ground. I flew down to the Hulk and smiled at him. "Great job! High five!" I held up my hand. He slammed his hand in a high five motion but hit to hard and sent me into a building. "Hulk sorry!" I heard him say. I stood up and gave him a thumbs up. He seemed satisfied and took off. When he was gone I bent over and groaned while hold my side. Remind me not to do that when he's in his Hulk form. "Amy?" I slowly turned and saw Charlie there giving me a confused look. "Uh-oh.." He ran up to me. "Amy are you okay? What happened?" As I was going to answer him there was gun fire in the building I was in.

They were in here too. I grabbed Charlie and threw him behind a desk, not much protection but it's the best I got so far. I stood in a protective position as three of them came around the corner. "Charlie, stay there and no matter what, don't move." I whipsered loud enough for him hear. The aliens started to fire up their weapons as they stepped closer. Fire began to form around my arms. I shot at one of them causing it to catch on fire. The others began to shoot at me. I reacted quickly and made a wall of rock to protect Charlie and I. Charlie looked scared. Unfortunetly, I couldn't tell if he was scared because I have powers or because there is some big aliens shooting at us or me for that matter. I moved away from the wall and kicked it causing it to fall ontop of the remaining aliens.

He came out from under the desk with big eyes. "Amy..that.." "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was afraid you wouldn't talk to me anymore." He laughed. "That was awesome! Are you silly? Your my best friend and I would love you no matter what!" I smiled at him. He gave me a light nudge. "What are you doing here? Go! You've got a world to save!" Giving him a quick hug, I flew out of the building and landed next to Captain. "Element! I mean Amy! Your ok!" I winked. "Why wouldn't I be? Are you saying I'm weak?" I teased. He blushed lightly and stumbled on his words. I gave a light punch on the arm. "I'm just pulling your chains Captain! Calm down. Now, do you know where Thor and Loki are?" He gave me a look and pointed up to the building that I was at earlier. "Thanks! I'll see you around Captain!" I was about to take off when he grabbed my hand. "When everything is over with, do you uhm, want to go..for some dinner afterwards?" I gave a warm smile. "I'd like that. And maybe I can teach you to dance afterwards." Captain smiled at me and saluted me. I saluted him back and flew up to where the two gods were.

This is where it gets fun.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Avengers Chapter 11**

I flew up to the edge of where the two brothers were. "Brother, you need to stop this madness!" I heard Thor yell helplessly. Loki laughed. "I will never stop. The humans need to see who's in charge!" Then the sound of metal hitting eachother. Loki hit the ground. "Do you really think you can stop me now brother? It's so close and we both know what has to happen in order for this all to stop? Are you willing to let her be killed?" My eyes widened. They're talking about me. But, I have to die? I glared at the whole in the sky and then looked at the city and my friends. If that's how it's supposed to be, then so be it. I will die for everyone's well being. The two brothers fought eachother. I went up to the machine and stood next to it. If I were a Tesseract, how would I be destroyed?

"Your too late Amy. There's now way to stop it." I heard the doctor say behind me. Turning around I glared at him. "If there's a will, there's a way doctor. Surely you would know that. Now, I'm going to ask this nicely, how do we destroy it?" He laughed. "I just told you. It cannot be destroyed!" A gun cocked. "I'm not going to ask nicely. Tell us now!" Widow said seriously pointing a gun at him. He put his hands up. "I'm not even sure it can be destoryed." "Widow, Loki's septor has part of the Tesseract in it right?" She nodded not putting down the gun. "Put two and two together. If we have his septor, we might be able to close it up!" "How do we get that? It's not like he's just going to hand it over." I smirked. "I'll be back, watch him and that." I pointed to the machine.

Running I jumped down and saw the Hulk and Loki in the building. The Hulk started to slam him everywhere as I walked in. Smirking at him I walked over to Loki and stood over his crater. I slowly picked up the septor and winked. "It looks like you lost Loki. I'll give you kudos for trying. Too bad I won't be around to watch the others beat the pulp out of you." He tried hard to get up but he was in to much pain. I went up to Widow and smiled. "I got his septor. You watch for Iron Man and tell me when."

"Widow! Do not let Element close that portal! Keep her away from it!" She looked at me with wide eyes as she started to run towards me. Giving her a soft smile I made a fire wall preventing her from getting to me. I looked up at the hole. "Nick! She's created a fire wall. I can't get to her!" He mummered a damn and sighed sadly. There was nothing he could do. But hope for the best.

Widow stared at the wall with sad eyes. Her friend was in there. She had no idea as to what was going on, but whatever it was, Nick didn't seem to happy about it. "Close the portal! Now!" Someone yelled in the earpiece. A light shined over the fire and then nothing. When the fire died, Amy stood there out of breath. She looked up at Widow and gave her a thumbs up. Widow smiled brightly. It was over! The earth was saved! "Come one Amy. Let's go find the other's and take care of Loki." Amy waved her off softly. "You go on ahead. I'll catch up with you." Nodding, she grabbed the doctor and ran off to the find the others.

When she was out of sight, Amy gripped her chest. It had a burning sensation. It was hard for her breath. She would think that her death would be quick and painless, not long and suffering. She could only get two steps in when she stopped automatically. Her eyes traveled down to her chest and saw the septor stabbed her in the heart. She stumbled backwards and lost her footing on the edge causing her to fall off of the building. During her fall the weapon dissepeared leaving the burnette to fall to her death with no weapon around. A smile fell on her face as she made contact with the ground. The world could be at peace from now on.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Avengers Chapter 12**

Once Loki was thrown in the truck everyone looked around. "Hey guys." Tony began. "Where's our little hot headed Amy?" Widow looked around. "I don't know. Last time I saw her was with the portal but she said that she was going to meet up with us." Thor turned around quickly. "What was her condition afterwards?" She gave him a wierd look. "She was just out of breath. What is going on?" Thor was about to answer when Nick walked up to them slowly. "You all...Might want to see this." The group followed him quietly, worried on what happened to their friend. Nick lead them to a little secluded area where the medics were running around like crazy. Captain gasped as a body was put on a strecher. Without hesitation he ran over with the others behind him. "Amy? No. But." He said softly. Tony looked down sadly not wanting to look at his friend dicolored with a giant hole in her chest where her heart is supposed to be. Widow let a tear fall as Hawkeye put his arm around her shoulder. The hulk roared in sadness and whimpered.

"What happened?" Widow asked Nick. He didn't give her an answer just looked at Thor who looked at her with pure sadness. Everyone's eyes turned to him. Sighing he explained everything. Afterwards Captain bowed his head as he grabbed her hand. "Come on. Get up. I need you to wake up for me. Amy. You still owe me that date remember? Come on." He pleaded. Tony walked up to the body and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Captain. But she's gone." Captain shrugged his hand off and glared slightly. "She'll come back! She's got to." Tony gave him a sad smile and shook his head as his eyes watered.

Tony never really cried for someones death. But Amy was a good friend of his that treated him like a person, not just a rich celebrity or some freak with a radiator in him. She was there for him when things went down. He never realised how much she impacted his life until now. I guess it's true when they say that you never know what's precious until it's taken away from you.

Steve whimpered as a tear rand down his face. It was true. He fell for her. Hard. His heart hasn't felt like this since Peggy. After all of this, he was hoping to take her out for dinner and let her know how he felt about her. No matter if she returned it or not.

A medic began to cover her body and take her away. Tony walked next to Captain as they talked about how they were going to tell her family about this. Their daughter who was taken away from them, in now taken away from them for a second time and for good this time.

A girl sat in the shadows as she watched the scene play in front of her. She was confused onto why that girls death effected everyone so deep. She could read sorrow all over their faces. Was this girl loved? That boy in the blue suit seemed to care deeply. A smile played on her lips as she stood up and walked out of the shadows.

As the medic brought her body close to the ambulance, when the cover caught on fire. When he went to take them off, her body bursted into flames and dissepeared. "What happened?" Nick went to go check it out. All the medics couldn't explain it. The Avengers all stopped and looked at where her body was. The girl from earlier jumped ontop of a random bus and sat on the edge with her feet dangeling. A laugh escaped her mouth as she looked at the sky.

"Amy!" Everyone gasped. Her eyes traveled down to the group and smile happily. She jumped down and crossed her arms. "What's with all the tears? Don't you know that you can't get rid of me that easily?" No one moved. They were all to stunned. Finally The Hulk ran towards her and scooped her up in a giant bone crushing hug. She laughed lightly. "Hulk was sad that pretty girl died!" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't be sad Hulk. I don't like it when your sad." He set her down and gave her the best smile that he could make.

Widow walked up to me along with Hawkeye. She slapped Amy playfully on the arm. "Ow! Geez, I die and come back only to be abused? Why Widow?" "Shut up." Widow smiled as she engulfed the younger girl in a hug. Amy smiled and returned the favor. When they broke apart Hakeyes ruffled her hair. "Good to have you back squirt." She laughed and looked at the others. Thor gave her a big smile and nodded.

"Miss Mraz! I can't believe you pulled that kind of trick! That was really mean you know?" I smiled at Tony as he stomped over to me in his big old Iron Man suit. "Mr. Stark! I'm sorry, but I like my entrances even if they are a little to dramatic." He glared at me as he pulled me into a hug. "You scared me. I thought we lost you." I winked at him. "I didn't know that the big time Tony Stark got scared!" He playfully shoved me. "Yeah yeah, keep dreaming little Miss Element." I turned around and saw Captain standing there looking at the ground.

I slowly made my way to him as the other started to walk away leaving us alone. "Hey.." He didn't reply, he had me instantly in a hug. "I thought, I thought you were dead Amy." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. "I'm sorry for making you sad. I just couldn't let him get away with this and there was one thing to do. Sacrifice myself to save everyone. It was a choice I was willing to make. But I learned how to trick it into thinking I was dead." He gripped me tighter as he sniffed. A tear escaped from my eye. This boy. This one boy knows how to get into my heart. When we were done hugging he smiled at me. "Let's finally go home."

We walked hand in hand as we caught up with the others. Even if he didn't return my feelings for him, I at least know that there is someone out there for me.

Nick let me pick up my stuff from the ship. Before I got off, Nick handed me the deck of cards that Coulson and I used before he died. I gave Nick a small hug and procceded to say good bye to Thor. When I got there, Thor and Loki were standing there with the Tesseract in their hand. I walked up to Thor and gave him a big hug. "Thank you Thor. I really apprciate all that you've done for us and for me. Please, don't be a stranger around here." He grabbed my hand and kissed it. "I am in your depth Amy. You truely are beautiful like the glowing sun. Take care of yourself." I smiled at him and looked at Loki with a small smile. Giving him a kiss on the cheek I walked over to Captain and watched the two gods leave.

"Well, who wants to go to Shawarma? My treat." Tony announced getting in his car followed by Bruce. We all agreed. It was a beautiful day and I was intending on taking advantage of it. I nodded and began to walk the other direction. "Amy? Do you need a lift?" Bruce called out. I smiled and shook my head. "I'm fine with walking. It's nice today." Before I knew it, Captain grabbed me and brought me over to his bike. "Your not walking, it's a while away from here." I pouted as he lifted me on the back seat of the bike. "Your like Tony. Always get your way." I said playfully. He laughed and reeved up the bike and took off to the restraunt.

There was really nothing much to the place. Maybe if it wasn't half destroyed then it would be nice. But at least the food was good right? Afterwards Captain offered to take me home. When we pulled up to my house I smiled at him. "Please come inside. I want you too meet my family." He nodded and put the kickstand down. The walk to the door was slow. I turned the knob and notice the only light on in the entire house was the one in the living room. The floor creeked as I walked across the hall way. My mother sat there in her favorite chair listening to soft classical music while sewing. When she heard my footsteps she stopped what she was doing and looked up only to look at me with wide teary eyes. "Amy?" "Mom. I'm home." She dropped the thing she was working on and ran up to me engulfing me in a hug. She cried as we both fell down crying. She kept reapeating that her baby girl was home. Her hands cupped my face as she gave me the biggest smile she could ever have. "My sweet baby girl is safe from saving the world. Oh my!" She looked at Captain and grabbed him hugging him like crazy. "Oh thank you thank you! You brought our little girl home safely. How can we ever repay you?" Captain looked at me and then her and smiled. "Only by making sure that she is safe." My mom bursted into tears. I heard the door open and close. "Honey we're home! Do you know who's bike is.." My dad wasnt' able to finish his question because him and my brother stood at the doorway looking at me. "Is that?" My mom nodded as she kissed my forehead. My dad slowly walked over to me and kneeled in front of me. "My sweet Amy. Your alive and home!" I smiled as he hugged me. Soon my brother joined in on the family renunion while Captain stood back and watched with happiness.

When we were done we all stood up. My father smiled at Capatain. "Did you save our little girl?" Captain smiled. "With all respect sir, she is strong and besides" Captain looked at me and smiiled. "She saved us from ourselves." My father brought him into a hug and laughed. "Your welcome in our house anytime!"

It was time for him to leave. But he promised that he would call and take me out for that dinner like we planned. I wrote my number on his hand and waved goodbye. That night I had the most peaceful, non nightmare filled sleep. Life from now seemed to be moving better.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Avengers Chapter 13**

A week has passed since I've seen everyone. I started work again excpet this time every costumer would ask for autographs, pictures, or both. And if it wasn't my cosutmers, it was random people on the streets. It was really weird and I don't think I can ever get used to this. Today was an ordinary day though I didn't have to work, the boss thought it was nice to give a day off even thought I've been off for a month. So I decided to spend my day off laying on the couch and watching random tv. My parents were at work where my brother went out with his girlfriend. Which, I didn't even know he had! So much for telling eachother everything. Well I guess we're even seeing as though I didn't tell him about Captain.

Speaking of Captain, I haven't heard from him since that night. It made me sad because he told me that he would call me for that dinner. Maybe I was reading to much into it. Of course he would forget about me! He's Captain freaking America, he can have any girl he wanted. So why would he want to be with someone like me? I decided that I shouldn't worry about that and accept that the rest of my life will be sent alone. Hmm, I could always get cats and yell at younger kids all day. That plan actuallly sounded better than mopping about it.

I made myself a bowl of noodles and sat on the couch while turning on the tv. Some random movie was on so I settled on it even though I wasn't paying much attention to it. As I put a noodle in my mouth, my phone began to ring. Slurping it up I answered it. "Hello?" "Amy! Just the girl I wanted to talk to!" I rolled my eyes. "What do you want Tony? I'm in the middle of something important." I lied. "Oh, so you think sitting on your couching watching random movies alone is more important than talking to your friend Tony?" How did he? "How?" "Nevermind how I know. I'm calling because I notice that special day is coming up. Two days to be exact." He interupted me. Oh please tell me he's not planing on what I think he is. "This year, I decided to throw you a huge party! And we're going all out this year!" I remember the last time he did and I ended up drunk hanging over the dock and Tony slumped on the wood holding it up. "Please Tony. Not this year. Maybe next year." He laughed. "You said that last year! So it's next year. Now, it's going to be a fancy party so where something nice! Your not aloud to say no. It's on your birthday at my place, third floor at 6pm. I'll see you then!" Then he hung up before I could object. Damn that Tony Stark!

Dialing Charlies number I asked him to go dress shopping with me and that he had to go with me this time to make sure nothing bad happens. He told me that he had a day off tomorrow so that's when we'll go. After our phone call I finished my noodles and sighed. I was hoping this party was going to help me get Captain off of my mind. Looking out the window I noticed it was cold and rainy. Grabbing my coat, I walked outside and smiled feeling the rain hit my skin. It felt so nice. Taking a stroll around town I noticed his bike was in front of a jewlery store. He was there looking for something. My eyes watered as I walked past the store. It's like I suspected there was someone. Man was I stupid to think, that what? He liked me back? Ha! I make myself laugh. Walking back home I went downstairs into the basement and turned the fan on. I'm never good at this stuff so I'm just going to train.

I refreshed my powers for the rest of the day. When everyone got home we all had a home cook meal. I would fake a smile throughout dinner so they wouldn't know something was up. My mom looked at me sypmathetically half way in dinner. Somehow I know she would know something was up. My father and brother went upstairs to their bedrooms while mom and I cleaned.

"Is there something you want to talk about Amy?" My mom asked as she began to wash dishes. I shook my head as I threw out the left over food. She put the plate down and looked at me. "Young lady, I know when my baby girl is upset." I sighed and looked at her. A smile fell upon her face. "It's about a boy isn't it?" When I didn't answer her she did a little squeel. "It's that nice boy Captain! Oh Amy!" "Mom, I saw him today..." She smiled more. "He was at the jewlery store buying something. Mom, he's with someone else. It's not me." Her hands fell on her hips while she gave me a pouty face. "And how do you know it's not for you? Did you ask him yourself?" "No?" My mom gave me a satisified look and went back to the dishes. "Honey, go lay down. I'll finish up here." Nodding I gave her a kiss on the cheek and went to my room to lay down.

My mom's words replayed in my mind. Maybe she was right, I mean, I didn't talk to him about it. I played the assuming game. A little spark lite up, my hope rose a little bit. Maybe, just maybe.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Avengers Chapter 14**

The next morning I spent with Charlie finding a dress. We couldn't agree with a dress. He wanted me to get a short and I mean really short dress. Saying that I need to show what he's missing. Where as I wanted a nice long dress would be better. After numerous stores he dragged me into one last store. "So is he going to be there?" Charlie asked looking at the dress across from me. "I don't know Charlie. I haven't talked to him yet." I answered looking at another set of dresses. "Which means there might be a chance he might be. Oh! This one is fabulous!" Looking his way, he pulled out a pretty silver dress that kind of poofed out at the end and was a strapless heart shaped top. It was a medium length but still showed off some leg. I smiled and took it to go try it on. Charlie waited patiently for me outside of the dressing room. "Are you done yet?" "Yeah, but I don't want to come out." I assumed that he walked off when he didn't answer. Instead the curtain flew open and there stood Charlie in all his glory with a smirk on your face. "I figured if you didn't want to come out, then I'll just come in." He gave me a twirl and gave me a huge smile. "Girl you looking good! I know the perfect shoes and assessories. Oh, I'm so going to do your make up! Mm your going to knock them boys down!" He gave me a wink and walked out yelling _"we'll take it!" _to the sales lady. Good thing about saving the world, I got a big discount on the dress! Thanking her we went to have lunch.

Charlie decided on a nice salad where as I had my chinese food. I really like that stuff. I was in public so of course I was asked the usual questions by random people. Getting fed up, we decided to leave and get some ice cream and talk about what time he was coming over. When we were done, we both headed to work. We had the same times that day. I got out early and went home. Deciding that tomorrow was going to be a busy day, I went to bed early.

My birthday morning was hectic! John decided that because it was my 26th's birthday, he'd give me 26 kicks. It annoyed me so I gave him a small shock resulting on my getting lectured about using my powers on my brother. Then when Charlie came over to help me get over, when he was working on my hair it didn't want to cooperate so it took longer than expected. And he still had to get ready. I slipped on my dress and put on my shoes. I walked up to the mirror and gasped. Was that me? No way that can be me! There was a knock on my door. My father came walking in smiling. "My little Amster is 26. You've grown into such a beautiful woman." He kissed my forehead and put on my sun necklace. With on last smile he walked out. My whole family was going tonight so I would see them. "Amy! Hurry up! It's already 5!" Charlie yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Grabbing my purse I walked with him to his car.

Now, his parents had money. But he was one of those kids who didn't want help from mommy and daddy. He wanted to be independent. Sitting in the front seat I gave him a smirk. "You know what I want for my birtday? A chance to drive your car!" "Oh hell to the no! I love you Amy, but I don't think I'd trust you with my car." I gave him a small pout and looked forward. Fine! Be that way! The rest of the car ride was filled with laughs.

When we pulled up at Tony's place I looked up at the building and noticed it was still partically destroyed. Opps, I forgot he damaged his place. "Amy!" I looked forward and saw Pepper smiling at me. I smiled back and walked over to her, recieving a hug from her. "It's been a while Pepper." " I know. Too long! We do have to get together again and have a girls night. That is if my boss allows it." I smirked. "Oh, I'm sure he'll give it to you! After all, your the most hard working person in his company that he can trust." She laughed. "Yeah, I'm the only one he trust and I keep sticking around so you know how that goes." I nodded and looked at Charlie. Pepper looked at him too and gave him a small smile. "It's nice to see you again Charlie." He shook her hand causally. "I'm sorry to ask you this but can we borrow her for now? She'll meet you at the party" He said goodbye to me and walked off leaving me and her alone. "Tony want's to make a big entrance, like always." I rolled my eyes. "Same old same old."

"She actually showed up! And" He whisteled. "Wow! You look stunning! Wanting to impress someone?" I playfully hit him. " I showed up because I had no choice remember?" Tony gave me the famous 'Ah yes I did tell you that but I want to look like I just remembered' His arm wrapped around my waist and Pepper took a different path to get here. We both stopped at a big door. Behind the door you could hear people laughing and music playing. "Ready?" I took a deep breathe and walked in. People pulled out their cameras and took pictures as we walked to the front of the group. He drag me over to the microphone with me still at his side. "Hello everyone for showing up tonight. Tonight is a very special night." I gave him a look and smirked at me knowin that I can't stop him. "A close friend of mine is becoming another year older. But that's not the only reason that I decided to do this. This girl not only is a friend of mine but she is an amazing girl who helped save this planet. She is also known as the famous Element. Before this whole thing, I used to care about myself and Pepper and only trusting her. But during my experience with Amy, I learned that there is some people that I can trust. She opened up my eyes to the world and made me a better person. So I want to thank you Amy Mraz. For everything." I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Tony really was a nice and caring man. You just had to go deep, deep down there in soul. It wasn't easy get passed his playboy, arrogant and snobby attitude, but I managed and look at where we're at now. Saving the world together. Everyone cheered and clapped. He pushed the microphone towards me, waiting for me to say something. "Well." I began. "That was very sweet of you Tony. There's not that many people that I trust and by some miracle you got on my list." People laughed. "Hey wait, this is a party. What are we doing being all mushy up here? Let's get this party started!" I smiled in the mircophone. The crowd cheered louder and the music started. Saying goodbye to Tony I headed over the bar. "One Pina Colada please." The bartender nodded and went to make my drink. "Wow, drinking already? I hate to see what you'd be like at the end" I smirked. "Well Bruce stick around long enough and maybe you'll see." The guy handed me my drink and moved onto the next person. "I'll have a beer" Bruce ordered. I playfully pushed him as he picked up his drink. "And you want to talk about drinking so early in the party, look at you!" He ligthly pushed me back. "Oh, so you want to start something Bruce?" He smirked. "And what are you going to do about _Element_?" Bruce said in a mocking tone. "I'll get you back. And it'll be when you least expect it!" I winked. He laughed and walked away.

I looked around for Charlie. He was on the other side of the room flirting with some really cute guy. Smiling to myself I finished my drink and got a new one then proceeded to walk on the balcony. The wind picked up making it feel cold on my skin. I leaned over the balcony and looked at the city. It was a really beautiful city and I'm amazed on how it bounced back from the dilemma. "Why are you here out here all by yourself?" I smiled to myself. "Just thinking is all." I heard him walk up to me and stand next to me. "You have all tomorrow to think, tonight you forget your problems and party!" John laughed as he grabbed my hand and dragged me back inside.

For an hour I danced with all of my friends. I'm really even suprised that Thor made it! He said that it was my birthday and he wouldn't miss it for anything. What even suprised me more was the fact that Nick Fury was here! I finally got tired of dancing and sat down at the table with the group. "Alright ladies and gentlemen it's time to grab that special someone get on the dance floor and get intimate!" The DJ spoke in the microphone. I saw Tony with Pepper, Natasha and Clint, John and his girlfried, Charlie with that new boy, even my parents! Here I was on my birthday sitting alone with an alcholic drink in my hand. Happy birthday to me! Bruce took a seat next to me. "No dancing?" I shook my head and took a drink. "No special someone." He grabbed my hand and walked with me to the dance floor and slow danced with me. You'd think it would be awkward dancing with him but no, it actually was pleasant. I laughed softly. "You're pretty good." He gave me a smile. "Well I've had practice." Smiling back my mind started to drift. No, I'm going to try and forget him at least for tonight! "So are you drunk yet?" I shook my head and laughed sarcastically. "No, unfortunetly the DNA I have makes it nearly impossible to get drunk. I would have to drink the amount someone would drink if they wanted to kill themselves from poisoning. Though sometimes I wouldn't mind getting drunk you know? It would give me a reason to turn my brain off for a little while." He nodded satisfied with my answer. "Are you?" Bruce twirled me and dipped me while smirking. "Maybe just a little." When the dance ended, we both bowed to eachother and headed back to the table. Everyone soon joined laughing about eachother. Our laughter died down as Tony walked up to the micorphone.

"Alright guys, quick question. Is our birthday girl in the room still?" The whole table started pointing at me yelling here. I gave him a small wave. "Ah! There you are! Good, you have a suprise visitor!" I sat up. "Who is it?" I yelled back. "Did you get brain damage from your battle? I said it was a suprise meaning I'm not telling you duh!" Pouting a alittle I slumped in my chair. The room went dark except where Tony was standing, there was a spotlight there. Another set of footsteps echoed across the stage. A gasp escaped my mouth when I saw who it was.


	15. Chapter 15 The End

**The Avengers Chapter 15**

Steve walked up to Tony and shook his hand with a smile on his face. He finally turned around and looked around. Therehe stood, in a nice tuxedo which fit him very well by the way. His eyes landed on me after looking around the room. The smile on his face grew. What is he doing? So much for forgetting about him for the night. Steve cleared his throat and began to speak in the mirophone. "Good evening everyone. If you don't know already but I'm Steve Rodgers also known as Captain America." Everyone cheered. I just face palmed while all my friends at the table smirked at me. "What's he up too?" Natasha whispered to me. I shurgged at her. Her guess is as good as mine. "I don't know. This is all new to me..." Captain swallowed and continued. "Uh thank you. But the reason why I'm up here is because I have something to say to a specail someone." A spotlight shined on me. What's he up to? "Amy, I've been thinking about this for a while now. When I first met you, I thought you were the most beautiful women I've seen since I've woken up. But getting to know you more, I began to notice that not only are you beautiful and amazing but your personality is more amazing. You are a strong and independent woman who know's what the right thing is." I blushed and stared at him with wide eyes.

"I know I'm probably not making any sense up here because well, I'm not very good at explaining my feelings, especially to a girl like yourself. What I'm trying to say is that I really like you and might even love you. And if you don't feel the same then that's fine, at least I got this out to you." By now everyone's eyes are on me. I slowly stood up and walked up to the stage and stood next to him smiling. "Well Captain thanks for embarrasing me in front of everyone." He blushed and looked down. I put my finger on his chin and made him look at him. "I think it's cute and gutsy. And you don't have to worry about me turning you down because I love you. I love everything about you. The way you speak your mind, or the way you have your random attitude changes. You were person I could share my thoughts and share laughs." Steve smiled at me. "Amy" He got down on one knee. "Will you give this old man a chance?" Smilng kindly I grabbed his hand and stood him up. "Only if your willing to let this youngster in your life." He laughed and wrapped me in a giant hug.

The crowd stood up and cheered as the lights came back on. Tony walked up to us and collected us up in a group hug. "Awh! This is such a touching moment! My little Amy is growing up. But remember Captain." They both looked at eachother. "I'll be watching you incase you screw up!" We all laughed.

The rest of the night went just as amazing. My brother secretly asked his girlfriend to marry him. I had my friends, my family, and now a new addition to my messed up life, a loving boyfriend. Who can argue with that! Maybe Thor was right all along, maybe these powers of mine aren't a curse at all but a miracle that I desperately needed.


End file.
